


We Wish You A Merry Christmas! (If You Live Long Enough)

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: Adventures of The Crazy [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chaos, Christmas Crack, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Crack, Mistletoe, the night before Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime, Brienne and their kids, attend the Lannister family Christmas, where everything is crazy and all sorts of madness happens. (nods)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Wish You A Merry Christmas! (If You Live Long Enough)

**Author's Note:**

> I did want to post this yesterday. But I was so busy. It being Christmas Day and all. So Merry Christmas to all you lovely people here on AO3! I hope you all had fun, whether you celebrate it or not. (nods)

We Wish You A Merry Christmas! (If You Live Long Enough)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Christmas with the Lannisters was always Brienne’s idea of a living nightmare. It wasn’t even Tywin that made her feel that way. After three years of being Jaime’s girlfriend and a further sixteen years being married to him, Brienne had gotten used to Jaime’s father. It wasn’t even Tyrion, who could drive her insane with his practical jokes that he got the kids to help him play on Cersei. It wasn’t even Cersei, though God knows how Brienne managed to keep peace with Jaime’s twin. Cersei just could not seem to understand how Brienne had managed to get Jaime to fall so utterly in love with her. She frequently whined about this for the last nineteen years and sometimes Brienne wanted to murder her. Usually Jaime shrugged this off and insisted that if she did murder Cersei, they could afford the best lawyer to represent her and acquit her of all charges. Of course this didn’t offer Brienne much comfort.

“I don’t want to spend Christmas at Grandpa Tywin’s. Aunt Cersei will be there. So will Joffrey. I hate Joffrey.” Arianne complained rather loudly.

“Don’t whine Arianne. You’re starting to sound like your aunt, and I refuse to raise an evil Cersei clone in my house.” Jaime stated firmly. Arianne glared fiercely at her father. Brienne snorted.

“Actually it’s ‘our’ house, and if Arianne becomes like your sister, we won’t be raising her. I’ll murder her.” Brienne stated. Arianne stared at her mother with wide eyes.

“Mum! You wouldn’t really kill me?” Arianne questioned. Galladon snorted as he attempted to eat his bowl of cereal.

“Hey, they could kill you and no one would ever find the body. Think about how much land Grandpa Tywin owns.” Galladon said, his father’s teasing smile on his face. Brienne thought that if Arianne had inherited most of her looks from her father, Galladon had inherited most of his looks from her. But his smile was all Jaime, no matter what tone.

“Oh? So what makes you think they wouldn’t kill you off?” Arianne shot back. Galladon smirked.

“I’m the only son. Mum and Dad have Jo and Ally. They can afford to lose a daughter or two.” Galladon replied. Jaime looked as though he was attempting not to laugh. Brienne sighed.

“No Arianne, we would not really kill you. But don’t whine like your aunt. I get to hear enough of that at work. As for spending time with Joffrey and your Aunt Cersei? If I have to do it, you have to do it.” Brienne said. Arianne pouted, but then an evil smile crossed her face.

“I’m so sheepshifting Joffrey’s bed.” Arianne said. Galladon grinned.

“I’ll help you. Then we can put sardines in Aunt Cersei’s Pradas. Just like we planned.” Galladon said cheerfully. Brienne sighed.

“This is going to be one long Christmas.” Jaime said, almost as though he could read Brienne’s mind. They hadn’t even told the kids the news yet. Brienne wondered how they would take it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was Christmas Eve and Jaime and Brienne had dragged the children to Casterly Rock last night. It was now ten o clock in the morning. Jaime and Brienne had gotten up, made sure the twins had eaten, and then gone to the study to greet Tywin properly, Ally and Jo holding on to their hands. Arianne appeared, looking tired, like she had just rolled out of bed. She was even still wearing her Gryffindor pyjamas. Her long, golden hair was in a messy braid and a pair of her favourite vampire bunny slippers on her feet, ears flopping around as she walked. It was a comical scene. Arianne hugged Jaime first, then went over to Brienne’s free side and hugged her, letting her head rest on Brienne’s chest. Brienne let her arm wrap around her eldest child. Arianne rubbed her face against Brienne’s shirt, like a kitten marking it’s territory. Arianne was always like this when she was muzzy from sleep. Her guard was down, and she always wanted her mother.

“Mum?” Arianne asked sleepily.

“What’s wrong Arianne?” Brienne asked back, her voice gentle.

“Are you gaining weight? You feel a little bigger.” Arianne said sleepily. That was when Cersei walked by, Joffrey by her side. Cersei snorted at Arianne.

“What kind of thing is that to say to your mother? And what kind of outfit is that to wear on Christmas Eve?” Cersei stated rudely, looking at Arianne, and then at Ally and Jo, who wore Elsa and Anna dresses. Ally’s was blue and Jo’s was pink. They wore white cardigans over their dresses. It was cold in Casterly. Their blonde hair was braided perfectly, and both girls stared at their aunt in something akin to boredom. Arianne just glared at her aunt.

“I’m in my pyjamas. I wanted to say good morning to Gramps before I went to eat and get dressed. I didn’t say hello to him properly last night.” Arianne said. Brienne wanted to laugh. Only Arianne got away with calling Tywin gramps. They heard a loud laugh from behind them and looked at Tyrion, who arrived in the hall looking rumpled.

“Your brother beat you to it Arianne.” Tyrion stated. Arianne shrugged, but Joffrey’s face went red.

“What are you talking about, Uncle dwarf?” Joffrey hissed.

“I’d watch my tone if I were you Joffrey. I’ve bitch slapped you before and I will do it again if need be.” Tyrion stated. This made Joffrey cringe and Cersei scowl.

“Tyrion, just tell us what you meant.” Cersei spat out. Tyrion grinned.

“Galladon and Tommen are already with father in his study. The illustrious Tywin Lannister and our dear Galladon, are teaching Tommen about stocks and trading. Tommen is obviously smarter than Joffrey. He actually asked father for information. Galladon agreed to help, what with all the time that he spends with father, learning all about the family business.” Tyrion replied. Cersei scowled more angrily and stalked off, Joffrey hot on her heels. Brienne and Jaime looked at Tyrion, who came up to them, and hugged both Ally and Jo, lifting them up a few inches from the ground and setting them back down, which made both girls squeal with delight. They loved their uncle very much. Strangely, they also both liked Robert. It was Cersei they didn’t like. And they hated Joffrey. Ever since he had torn apart Ally’s favourite teddy bear in a rage, Ally and Jo had made it their business to make Joffrey’s life as difficult as possible.

“Good morning Tyrion.” Jaime said.

“Good morning dear brother. Good morning Brienne. You look positively radiant today.” Tyrion said. This made Brienne glare. Tyrion merely grinned. Then he looked at the twins. “And of course my favourite little twin minions. How are you both?” He asked them.

“We’re fine Uncle Tyrion.” Ally said happily.

“We put tuna in Joffrey’s leather jacket pockets.” Jo added. Tyrion laughed while Brienne and Jaime both sighed.

“They take after me so much.” Tyrion stated cheerfully. Then he looked at Arianne. “I love your slippers, Arianne.” He said. Arianne shrugged, too tired to be witty this morning and not really caring what anyone thought of her slippers.

“You bought them for me, if you remember, Uncle Tyrion.” Arianne stated. Tyrion merely grinned.

“Let us go and see our father, shall we Jaime?” Tyrion said.

“If you don’t stop being so cheerful so early in the morning, I will pick you up and carry you to our father’s study.” Jaime stated. Tyrion merely laughed as the group carried on walking towards Tywin’s study. When they reached it, Jo and Ally both knocked heartily.

“Enter!” Tywin called. Jo and Ally opened the door and ran in to hug their grandfather, whilst Arianne, Jaime, Brienne and Tyrion took a more sedate approach.

“Grampa, Aunt Cersei said we weren’t dressed properly to come see you. But I wore my best Elsa dress.” Jo stated. Ally nodded her agreement. Tywin smiled at his twin granddaughters. Jaime and Tyrion always shuddered involuntarily when Tywin smiled. Even Cersei did, on the occasions when Tywin smiled and the three siblings were there for it. Brienne had once asked them why they cringed and Jaime and Tyrion had given her a strange look and Tyrion had told her that every time Tywin smiled, a puppy very likely died. Jaime, more realistically, explained to her that they had never seen Tywin smile when they were children. In fact he had never smiled until Arianne had been born. Brienne almost felt sorry for Joffrey sometimes. Tywin had never taken to the boy, as he had when Arianne came along, and Cersei had not helped the situation by spoiling and coddling the boy. He was a young man now, and a spoiled little brat. That just made everything worse.

“Well, I know that you will be dressing more formally tomorrow, as your great Auntie and great Uncles will be arriving tomorrow. But you both have very pretty dresses.” Tywin told his six year old granddaughters solemnly. Jaime and Tyrion both gaped like fish out of water, as they always did when Tywin treated the children like children. Jaime often told Brienne that growing up with Tywin Lannister was like living in an army camp twenty four seven. So he was always surprised when Tywin was gentle with the children. Arianne walked over to her grandfather then.

“Hey Gramps! What’s shaking?” Arianne asked cheerfully. Jaime and Tyrion both cringed, as they waited for Tywin’s response. Brienne didn’t bother worrying. Jo and Ally slipped off of Tywin’s lap, and Tywin stood up to embrace his eldest granddaughter. Arianne hugged him back. She was fiercely attached to both her grandfathers. She spent two weeks of her summer on Tarth Island, and two weeks at Casterly Rock with her grandfathers every summer, from when she was seven years old. Galladon had joined her on her ventures when he had turned seven, himself. Brienne was thankful for that really. She missed Arianne and Galladon when they went. But her children were learning the best qualities of their grandfathers all the time because of it. Cersei would never allow Joffrey, Tommen or Myrcella to spend that long with Tywin. So they missed out on the things he could have been teaching them. Brienne often saw Tywin’s shrewd mind in her daughter. Cersei liked to claim she was Tywin with teats, but if anyone deserved that title, it was Arianne. However, Arianne was also fiercely loyal to the people she loved, and that was a trait she had gained from her Grandpa Selwyn. Galladon, had a strong mind for business, and loved to look over old work audits and learn about the family business with his grandfather. Brienne could really see him running the business one day. He would be strict, but he would be fair. Both qualities he had gained from his grandfathers. He would make good decisions and stick to them. But he would also allow himself to be advised. Brienne sighed as she realised that next summer, the twins would be going to Casterly Rock and Tarth with Galladon and Arianne. They would be old enough then. She watched as Galladon explained some sums to Tommen, and as Ally and Jo tugged on Tywin’s jacket to get his attention, and as Arianne talked about school to her grandfather. She watched as Myrcella crept in, and Arianne encouraged her to speak as well. She saw Tywin take a spark of interest when he heard that Myrcella was taking advanced classes in almost every subject. Tommen took advanced arithmetic and science, but his English wasn’t very good. Mainly because he suffered from Dyslexia, as Jaime did. Jaime had tried to talk to Cersei about this, but she had refused to listen, claiming that if Jaime was stupid it wasn’t her problem, and that her son was not an idiot. There was little Jaime could do about it after that. Brienne couldn’t help wondering how she had gotten to this point, where it bought her joy to see her children clinging to Tywin Lannister of all people. It was strange how things worked out. Then again, Brienne had many reasons to feel oddly nostalgic.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that afternoon, Brienne heard a girlish shriek coming from where Joffrey slept, and knew that one of her children had pulled some prank or other on him. She sighed to herself as she got up from where she had been lying.

“I’ll go Brienne. You should try and take some rest.” Jaime said gently. Brienne shook her head.

“I’ll be fine. I was feeling nauseous, but now I feel much better.” Brienne said. She was lying a little. She did feel a bit better, but nausea had been settling in with her quite a lot over that last week. She always hated morning sickness, though she was receiving it in the afternoons at the moment.

“Brienne.” Jaime said softly, in that silky, honey toned voice she had learned to associate with him trying to seduce her into seeing things his way. It only worked about twenty percent of the time. That was only if Brienne didn’t really feel the need to argue the issue. This time she did.

“Jaime, I am not going to lay here like some distressed madam on a fainting couch. I’m sure Cersei will be braying like a crazed donkey any moment now, and I will not let her bully the children. They’re not perfect, but they’re our children.” Brienne stated. Jaime shrugged.

“I’ll come with you then.” Jaime said. Brienne didn’t argue with him. They went out into the corridor and saw Joffrey yelling about his favourite chino pants now being glued to his seat. Brienne’s eyes went wide as she saw that Joffrey had managed to get into the corridor, half bent over, carrying a chair, that he appeared to be stuck to. She looked at Jaime, and saw that he had the same wide eyed expression on his face. Cersei came running and Robert arrived behind her, looking irritated.

“Who did this to my son?” Cersei yelled angrily.

“It was probably one of those little beasts!” Joffrey yelled angrily. Brienne sighed.

“Do not call my children beasts Joffrey Baratheon.” Brienne stated firmly. Joffrey scowled at her angrily. That was when Arianne came along with Myrcella and the twins, and Galladon came along with Tommen.

“What’s going on now?” Arianne asked firmly.

“Some cretin has put super glue all over my chair and now I’m stuck to it with my favourite Chinos! I bet it was you!” Joffrey yelled at Arianne.

“It wasn’t me! I’ve been with Myrcella and the twins all day! But I’ll congratulate whoever did do it! You’re a jerk!” Arianne stated.

“Well it wasn’t me either, I’ve been with Tommen all day, discussing finances with Grandpa.” Galladon added.

“Someone is lying!” Joffrey exclaimed.

“Arianne and the twins and I, have been together all day. We were helping to set the presents into piles with our names on. We were seen by the maids enough times to confirm it.” Myrcella said. Tommen stepped forwards too.

“Galladon and I really were with Grandfather. You can ask him.” Tommen said. Joffrey yelled in frustration. Brienne looked over to see Tyrion, leaning against a doorframe, grinning like a maniac and sighed as she realised that Tyrion had been the one to pour the superglue on Joffrey’s seat.

 _“He’s as bad as the children sometimes.”_ Brienne thought to herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After dinner, the children were all gathered in the living room, around the tree chattering. Once it got to about eight o clock, Arianne stood up, grabbed Ally and Jo by the hands and looked at her mother.

“Time for our Christmas stories! Right Mum?” Arianne asked. Brienne allowed herself to laugh. Arianne was fifteen years old, and yet she still wanted to hear the Christmas stories along with all the other children. Brienne was about to get up when Jaime got to his feet quickly.

“What stories are we reading this year, huh kids?” Jaime asked them all.

“A Christmas Carol!” Tommen said cheerfully.

“The Night Before Christmas!” Ally and Jo exclaimed.

“I’d like to hear the Snow Queen. I know it’s not really a Christmas story, but...” Myrcella said. A red blush had spread over her cheeks. She was fourteen and shouldn’t have been so eager for stories either. But with Arianne asking to hear the stories too, she obviously didn’t feel as shy about it. Galladon and Arianne were happy to go along with these stories. So Jaime went to find the books in the study. Whilst he was gone, Brienne looked at the children.

“Go and get your pyjamas on. By the time I’ve finished reading these stories, you’ll all be going to bed.” Brienne told them. They reluctantly did as they were asked. Tywin was sat in his favourite armchair, and Cersei and Robert were sat in their own seats. So was Tyrion, who seemed quite comfortable. Joffrey got up and frowned.

“I am not listening to stupid Christmas stories. I’m a man now.” Joffrey stated irritably.

“Joffrey, you will sit and you will be polite. This is a family tradition, as such, you will be present for it.” Tywin told his grandson. Joffrey glared and sat down once again. One of the maids came into the living room.

“It’s nearly time for us to go home Mr Lannister. Is there anything I can get for you before we leave?” The maid asked. Tywin nodded.

“Yes, I would like you to make thirteen mugs of hot chocolate. Six with marshmallows and a sprinkle of cinnamon.” Tywin said. The maid nodded.

“I’ll bring them as soon as they’re ready sir.” The maid said. Then she was gone. Tyrion blinked.

“Are we all drinking hot chocolate? Even you, father?” Tyrion asked.

“It’s traditional. The children like to drink hot chocolate and listen to Brienne tell stories. So we shall all do it, as we do every year.” Tywin stated. Tyrion merely shrugged, and laughed as the children came back a few minutes later, all dressed in their pyjamas. Arianne was once again wearing her vampire bunny slippers. Jaime arrived back from the study with the three books, and as he sat down beside Brienne and passed the books to her, the maid came back with the hot chocolate. She passed them around and all the children looked delighted.

“Gramps! You remembered the cinnamon!” Arianne exclaimed happily.

“And the marshmallows!” The twins added. Tywin didn’t say anything, merely nodded. Jaime handed over _The Snow Queen_ first. It was shorter than Dicken’s _A Christmas Carol_. So Brienne took the book. Myrcella came and sat closer to Brienne. Ally and Jo curled into either side of her, whilst Jaime sat beside them. Arianne went and sat beside Tywin, and leaned her head on his leg. Brienne wanted to smile as Tywin placed a hand on her head, and gently stroked her hair. Jaime, Tyrion and Cersei could never get over how very different Tywin behaved with the children, compared to their own childhood. Galladon went and sat beside Tyrion’s chair and Tyrion merely ruffled his nephew’s hair before leaving him completely unmolested. Tommen went and sat beside Jaime, all the better to hear the stories. Joffrey merely stayed in his seat and scowled, and Brienne took his silence as the best sign to start really. At least he hadn’t thrown a tantrum yet.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

By the time Brienne had finished reading both _The Snow Queen_ and _A Christmas Carol_ it was pretty late. It was almost ten. Ally and Jo were sleepy and the other children looked tired. But they begged for Brienne to read _The Night Before Christmas_. Joffrey snorted his derision. But one scowl from Tywin was enough to quiet him. So Brienne began reading it.

“Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there.” Brienne could see the children listening intently as she read.

“The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.  
And mamma in her ‘kerchief, and I in my cap,  
Had just settled our brains for a long winter’s nap.” Brienne looked at Cersei and Robert. Robert was listening and looked a little sad. Brienne knew it was because this was something his own parents had read to him and his brothers when he was a child. Renly had told her enough for her to know this.

“When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.” Brienne saw that Tyrion was smiling, and he ruffled Galladon’s hair again. Galladon gave his favourite Uncle a look that made Tyrion grin widely at him.

“The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer.” Brienne saw Arianne was close to sleeping, Tywin still stroking her hair, as she listened to her mother with bleary eyes.

“With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!  
  
‘Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!’  
  
As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too.” Brienne could see Tommen was on the verge of falling asleep against Jaime. The boy was ten years old, and had his own email address and accessed social media sites all the time, but he was still just a child. Jaime gave the boy a gentle squeeze of a hug, as they carried on listening to Brienne.

“And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound.” Brienne looked to see Cersei was frowning, but this was a normal event so Brienne didn’t take much notice of it.

“He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.  
A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.” Brienne carried on reading. She felt Ally and Jo curling closer to her. She didn’t need to look, to see they were almost asleep.

“His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.” Brienne saw that even Tywin appeared to be paying attention. Although he had always seemed to pay attention since everyone had caught Brienne reading stories to a baby Arianne, in her crib. Joffrey had snuck in and Brienne hadn’t even realised as the, then, four year old, had sat beside the crib and actually listened to the stories. Tywin had insisted that Brienne start reading for all of them, and it had become a tradition.

“The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!” Brienne noticed that even Joffrey was listening now, and she remembered when he was a spoiled toddler, instead of a grown man-child. It seemed sad to think on potential wasted. Joffrey looked as though he were thinking back on past memories as Brienne carried on reading.

“He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.” Brienne saw a slight smile cross Joffrey’s face, but it was gone within moments. Arianne smiled from across the room, as she half hugged her grandfather’s leg.

“He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!” Brienne could see that Jo and Ally were almost completely asleep. Both laying their heads on Brienne’s chest, breathing evenly, but not quite in the world of dreams yet.

“He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, ‘ere he drove out of sight,  
‘Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!’ The end! And now it’s time for bed.” Brienne finished. Arianne got up and kissed her grandfather on the cheek to wish him a goodnight. She did the same with Tyrion and Robert. Even Cersei was not left out.

“Merry Christmas Aunt Cersei.” Arianne said. Cersei seemed to soften for a moment, before her face turned hard again. Galladon hugged all of his relatives and wished them a merry Christmas. Tommen and Myrcella did the same. Joffrey stood up, looked at everyone, and merely walked out of the living room, probably headed to his own bedroom. Jo and Ally were now fully asleep, and Jaime picked up Jo, who was closer to him, as Brienne picked up Ally. Both curled up against their respective parent, and wrapped their arms around their necks, resting their heads on respective shoulders. Jaime and Brienne wished everyone goodnight, before carrying the children to bed, placing them in their own beds. Tywin had arranged this room specifically for Ally and Jo’s visits. It had Frozen murals on the walls, and two beds because the twins would not be separated. So Jaime and Brienne slipped the children under their covers and tucked them in, kissing them both on their foreheads and wishing them a goodnight. The six year olds merely murmured sleepily as they curled up in their beds and drifted back into dreams. They then went and checked on the other children. They even checked on Myrcella and Tommen, who had both gotten into bed and were sound asleep. Galladon was snoring softly when they checked on him, sprawled out across his large bed. Arianne was blinking her eyes, ready to fall asleep when they checked on her.

“Goodnight Mum. Goodnight Dad.” Arianne said sleepily as they looked in on her.

“Goodnight sweetheart.” Brienne said gently. Arianne smiled and closed her eyes. Her breathing evened out within two minutes. She was fast asleep. Brienne and Jaime went to their own room and as they curled under their own covers, Jaime hugged Brienne close to him.

“Still worried about having another one?” Jaime asked.

“A little. But I’m excited too. We still have way too many kids.” Brienne said softly. Jaime chuckled.

“It’s a good thing that we’re rich then isn’t it.” Jaime stated. Brienne laughed then. Then she looked at Jaime.

“I was thinking... if this one isn’t... twins... maybe in a couple of years we can have another one...” Brienne trailed off.

“The last one to be a companion to this one right?” Jaime asked. Brienne nodded.

“Jo and Ally had each other, always. Galladon and Arianne had each other. It seems a little unfair to leave this one alone. Not that he or she will ever really be alone... you know what I mean...” Brienne again found herself trailing off. Jaime nodded.

“Yeah... I know. But you don’t need to persuade me, love. I’d have thirty kids with you if you wanted.” Jaime replied. Brienne gave Jaime a firm look.

“I am not giving birth to thirty children. I don’t think I’d survive twenty.” Brienne said. Jaime again laughed. It seemed like such a normal night and Brienne was worried that tomorrow would be when the nightmare really began.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As the children opened their presents the next morning, more numerous than Brienne could be bothered to count, there was a knock at the door. Tyrion went to answer it. They were all surprised when they heard Tyrion yelling cheerfully in joy, as though he were a child again.

“Uncle Gerion!” The group all stared wide eyed at everyone around them, as Tyrion arrived in the room with a tall, blonde, muscled man. His skin was bronzed, obviously from spending too much time in the sun, and he had laugh lines around his eyes and a bushy golden beard. Brienne couldn’t help thinking that he reminded her of her own father. By his side was a young girl. She couldn’t have been more than twelve years old. She Looked around with awe, and her wide, green eyes stared at everyone in interest. Tywin looked at the tall man.

“Gerion? It’s been over twenty years since you returned home.” Tywin said. Gerion nodded.

“I know that brother. I... stayed away because I didn’t think you would be happy with the life I made for myself.” Gerion replied, honesty shining in his eyes.

“What changed?” Tywin asked.

“My wife, my daughter’s mother, she died six months ago.” Gerion said. Brienne looked at the child, who flinched unwittingly. “And Joy wanted to know whether she had cousins and other family. I thought Christmas would be the right time to come and see you.” Gerion replied. Tywin looked at the girl.

“How old are you girl?” Tywin asked her. She looked at her father, worried, but Gerion merely smiled down at her.

“I’m twelve, Uncle.” Joy replied.

“And your name is Joy, yes?” Tywin asked. Joy nodded. Tywin nodded again.

“Sit down Gerion. We just finished opening presents. Genna, Kevan and Tygett will be arriving soon.” Tywin said. Gerion smiled and led his daughter to a seat where he sat down, and she sat beside him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was bedlam as the family were sat around the table and Brienne helped Cersei, and Jaime’s Aunts, Genna, Dorna and Darlessa to bring out the Christmas dinner. The servants had done most of the work yesterday. Brienne had tirelessly watched over the last steps of the meal with the other women, though she felt like being sick every time she got a whiff of the onion gravy that Cersei was stirring, grudgingly. Now they were serving dinner and all the children were chattering wildly. Joy had begun to fit in very well with the other children. It was strange to think that Joy was only twelve years old, and Gerion’s only child. He’d been travelling a long time, and it was strange to think that he’d had a child that was the same age as his great nephew. In fact, they were told that Joy shared the same date of birth as Galladon. Which was strange in itself. Once everyone was sat at the table and food was being passed around, Brienne tried to ignore the roiling of her stomach as the onion gravy passed under her nose, as it was passed up to Genna. That was when Joffrey said something that Brienne didn’t hear. Arianne scowled.

“Don’t talk to Joy like that you ass! It’s Christmas Day!” Arianne exclaimed angrily. Joy looked pale, as she clung to Arianne’s arm with both of her own.

“I’ll talk as I please.” Joffrey stated.

“You will not.” Galladon said coldly. Brienne was worried now. For Galladon dwarfed Joffrey in height and muscle, despite their difference in age, and when Galladon spoke as he was speaking now, violence was not far behind.

“You can shut up. You twerps all stick together. Just because her mother probably did a runner, and her father is probably going to do the same the first chance he gets, that’s not my fault. Maybe your parents can take her in. She looks like she’d fit in with the inferior stock.” Joffrey stated. Galladon leapt over the table, knocking over the bowl of sprouts and the onion gravy which Brienne could now smell even more strongly. She thought she was going to be sick, as she watched Galladon grab Joffrey by his shirt and punch him.

“Galladon! Stop that right now!” Jaime exclaimed firmly. Galladon was too angry to heed the words of his father as he hit Joffrey again, and Brienne heard a crack, and saw the blood spurting from Joffrey’s nose. Now she knew she was going to be sick. Brienne held a hand over her mouth, as she looked around at the chaos. Cersei had jumped up and was screaming at Robert to do something. Robert and Gerion, and Jaime had rushed round to pull Galladon and Joffrey apart. Arianne was cheering Galladon on, along with Myrcella, Tommen and Joy. Ally and Jo both started to cry as they noticed the blood. Darlessa and Dorna, were both shrieking at the sight before them, while Genna just calmly sat eating her dinner still. Tywin looked dark with anger. Tyrion and Tygett seemed to be exchanging money, betting on who would win. Brienne could feel the bile rushing up her throat and ran over to the nearest pot plant and promptly vomited, rather violently.

“Are you alright Brienne?” Brienne looked at Kevan, who seemed concerned for her. Brienne shook her head. She was starting to feel very light headed. She could see Galladon was struggling with Jaime and Robert, who were both dragging him back, whilst Gerion looked as though he’d rather allow the fight to continue.

“Stop it! Stop this right now!” Brienne screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone stared at Brienne in shock. Brienne was trying to take deep breaths. She felt like everything was turning to mush around her, like she was sinking into a vat of honey, which made her feel nauseous again, at the very thought of honey. Galladon, Arianne and the twins stared at their mother in horrified shock. Jaime looked at Brienne with concern.

“Brienne? Love? You need to sit down.” Jaime said gently. Brienne shook her head, but that made it worse, as she just felt like the floor was teetering around. Then Brienne just... collapsed, folding in on herself, as she crashed towards the floor. She felt arms around her, laying her down, and knew it had to be Kevan. He was the closest to her. Everything started fading into nothingness as she heard the clamour around her. Someone calling for them to get some water. She heard Jaime right next to her a few moments later.

“Brienne? Brienne talk to me!” Jaime pleaded. She felt him move her head to his lap, and that was when everything went completely black.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Brienne woke, there was a doctor there. She heard him speaking to Jaime. She could smell the antiseptic smell that always seemed to permeate hospitals.

“Mrs Lannister will be just fine Mr Lannister. Her blood pressure went through the roof, and it caused the collapse. She should try to stay as stress free as possible.” The doctor said.

“She’s been like this for hours!” Brienne heard Jaime ask.

“There’s no haemorrhaging, and her vitals are normal. Her blood pressure is back to normal too now. She can have nothing with salt in it, that raises your blood pressure as well. So she isn’t to use any salt at all.” The doctor replied. Brienne managed to slowly, blink her heavy eyelids open.

“Tell me... you didn’t... call out a doctor... on Christmas Day...” Brienne got out, rather hoping she was still at home. Jaime was by her side in moments.

“Brienne, you scared the hell out of me! You’ve been unconscious for six hours.” Jaime said. Brienne blinked, as she looked to see it was dark outside, and that she was in a hospital.

“Oh! Oh no! It’s... it’s dark... the kids... Christmas...” Brienne trailed off, feeling a little confused. “Why am I in a hospital?” Brienne asked.

“Brienne you just collapsed. The doctor said that when you woke up we could go home. We had to call an ambulance to take you to the hospital. I was scared for you and so was everyone else. Even Cersei cried.” Jaime said. Brienne blinked.

“Probably because Galladon broke Joffrey’s nose.” Brienne muttered. Jaime shook his head.

“Everyone is really worried about you. The kids are at Casterly with my father. Everyone is there waiting for us to come back. No stress for you from now on Brienne. No salt either. The doctor said.” Jaime stated. Brienne shook her head, trying not to laugh.

“Let’s get out of here.” Brienne said softly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When they arrived back at Casterly, Brienne saw that there was a thick coating of snow on the ground. She had barely noticed any snow when she came out of the hospital. Obviously it had been shovelled away. She heard the shrieks of the children, who were throwing snowballs at each other. Brienne saw them all come into view. She saw Tywin, Tyrion and Gerion watching over the children as they played in the snow. Arianne was helping Ally build a snow castle, and Galladon looked solemn as he helped Jo make a snowman.

“Why all the long faces?” Brienne asked. Jo and Ally both looked at their mother, and ran over to her, hugging her tightly. Galladon and Arianne followed, along with Tommen and Myrcella and Joy.

“Mum I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you ill.” Galladon pleaded. Brienne pulled Galladon into a hug.

“I’m sorry I encouraged him Mum. I’m sorry.” Arianne pleaded. Brienne hugged her too.

“It’s alright. It’s not your fault. Come on, let’s all go inside. I’m sure you’re all freezing. I’d rather tell everyone at once, then keep repeating myself.” Brienne said. The group made it inside and everyone was crowding around, asking questions, as Jaime found a seat and made Brienne sit down.

“So what exactly is wrong Brienne?” Tywin asked. The whole family looked at Brienne and Jaime.

“Well... it’s not wrong exactly...” Brienne said. She looked at Jaime. He nodded and Brienne looked back at everyone. “I’m pregnant.” Brienne said. Everyone stared in shock.

“They’ve been married less time than us, and they’ve got more kids than us.” Robert stated to Cersei. Cersei rolled her eyes.

“When you have to carry the babies, I’ll consider having more.” Cersei stated firmly.

“But Brienne’s blood pressure went up due to the stress of everything that was going on. The doctor said no stress and no salt in her diet until the baby is born.” Jaime said. Everyone started murmuring around them. “So now, I’m making Brienne go to bed so she can rest. Goodnight everyone and Merry Christmas.” Jaime stated. Everyone said Merry Christmas back. The kids still looked worried.

“Merry Christmas everyone.” Brienne said. Then she hugged all the children, and let Jaime lead her up to their room. She felt exhausted. As she and Jaime got up the stairs, Jaime stopped her.

“Look.” He said, pointing up. Brienne looked up to see mistletoe, and laughed. Jaime pulled Brienne close to him and kissed her. “Merry Christmas Mrs Lannister.” Jaime said.

“Merry Christmas Mr Lannister.” Brienne replied. Then she let Jaime lead her to bed. Tomorrow was another day. They still had New Year’s Eve to go after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. Please comment and let me know what you thought of this. Hopefully the next part will be up soon.


End file.
